Of Alcohol And Meaning
by rustyfeed
Summary: "This was Saber's idea on momentarily take the weight off her shoulder. This was his idea to relax, to distract themselves as they prepare for the harsh journey ahead." Slight Saber/Celica. Vignette. One Shot.


She didn't mean to place him in a corner. Celica's intention wasn't to place him on edge. His body went rigid, as his hands stopped cold. Slowly swallowing the alcohol in his mouth, Saber slipped out a small smile.

"Would it be awkward if I admit it was meant to be taken as a compliment?"

Celica breathed a sigh of relief. The weight on her chest lifted away. She took a swig on her own tankard, smiling down on the table.

The room fell silent, as both of them drank their own beverage in silence. This was Saber's idea on momentarily take the weight off her shoulder, to remove the ugly frown on her pretty face. This was his idea to relax, to distract themselves as they prepare for the harsh journey ahead. Their other companion had minded their own business. Boey, Mae and Genny strolled around as they took charge on replenishing their supplies.

With both of them left behind, Saber invited her for a drink, which she complied. They sat on the vacant seat, near the corner of the pub, away from the public attention. Celica wanted to had as much privacy as possible, as she wanted to take Saber's act of kindness into account. The conversation started as simple as, "How are you holding up?", with a few round of drinks here and there. The alcoholic drink helped elevate the nervousness the priestess was feeling; the mercenary himself was still a stranger in a regular time.

Slowly, the conversation drifted towards their allies. Celica expressed happiness towards the comical moments between Mae and Boey, how their interaction always make her laugh or two, and the youngest of them all, Genny, quiet and gentle, but a force to reckon with as she could stand being in the front line to heal their wounded ally. Saber, on the other hand, slipped out his frustration when the mages went out, leaving the two of them susceptible to the attack that almost costed their lives. He expressed his grief that he failed to do his job as a bodyguard, and how it almost costed him her life. Celica expressed no anger nor resentment on his vulnerability on that moment, and the fact that Mae, Boey, and Genny were unharmed and safe, and assured the mercenary that he had done his best to protect her with the best of his abilities.

Saber calmed down, gulping the content of his tankard in one go. He refilled it with Ram wine afterwards. The conversation drifted on another direction, which led them to Celica questioning what did Saber mean about reminding him about his little sister.

"Was I the exact image of your little sister?" She gave off a friendly smile, but fiddled with the hem of her skirt. There was a poignant feeling swelling up inside her chest, but she rather not reveal it to him.

Celica's thoughts were cut off when Saber called her attention.

"So, what made you question about it?" He was grinning. She felt slightly guilty on making the atmosphere uncomfortable.

"It's nothing, really. I just thought..." She trailed off. Now she was starting to feel awkward. Was it wrong to think that she was more than just an image of someone's little sister? Was it wrong to think that she wanted him to think of her as something... more mature? "Well, I am not as young, right?" Celica mentally tripped on her own words, tongue-tied as she felt her cheeks betrayed her by releasing a faint tint of pink.

"Come on," Saber chuckled, light-hearted grin plastered on his face, "You'd proven more than enough. You're not just a damsel. You can actually hold off your own."

Celica flushed red, as she gulped her drink from embarrassment. Saber was tempted to reach out and place a hand on her shoulder, but decided against it.

"I never thought this bodyguard thing is going to be smooth and simple. Already, you placed me on death's door. You took me by surprise a lot." He paused to take a drink, glancing at the priestess to gauge her reaction. She was relieved, and was showing that radiant smile again. He may not admit it right now, but her smile of hers helped him ease up and relax.

"You even gave me a choice to be a sissy and stick by your side like glue, or man up and kick the pirates' asses."

The priestess gave out a soft laugh, amused at his remarks. He noticed that the alcohol was taking effect on her. He was worried for a second, but it was gone when he remembered that they still had a chance to rest tomorrow. Maybe, for this one day, she would relax.

"Of course, I'm not scared of their freaky faces, so I stick with the end of the bargain. It was tough, I'll tell you that, but with your quick-thinking and safe tactics, we managed to raid them without much problem. Hell, we even managed to siege the pirate king himself!" Saber laughed at the dying face of the pirate. The poor sap was beaten by a young woman, whose sword play was decent enough to hold off her own.

Celica giggled, her face free of worry. Her laughs weren't restrained, her face revealed no shame as she just laughed, filled with bliss. Saber softly smiled at the sight. As much as he didn't want her to eliminate too much of the bad side that will lose his only work, he didn't want her to see her in a sad state. It left a bad taste in his mouth, and his mind screamed to protect her at all cost.

Well, his job was to protect Celica, but ever since being intrigued by the priestess, he doubted he's here for the money anymore.

"For what I'd said, I really mean it as a compliment." He took a swig on his wine. "I'm a bit afraid you'll find me creepy, you know? With me being old and all." He shrugged. That sounded really weird.

Celica shook her head, "Not at all, Saber. In fact, I'm happy to know that you don't think of me as someone frail and young... I guess, not anymore, that is." Soft giggle escaped her lips. Her body slowly swayed, but she didn't notice it as she sipped on her tankard. "I have to go to the Temple of Mila... That's my mission..."

Saber quickly rose from his seat to stop her from losing her balance, "I guess you'd reached your limit, lass. I'll guide you to your room."

"Celica. Just call me Celica," She waved her hand in reassurance, her eyelids slowly dropping to a close, "...Thanks, Saber. I feel... relaxed..."

"Anytime, Celica." Breathing through his nose, he lifted her up, carrying her bridal style, "You're in no condition to walk right now. You're already sleeping, too."

Her response was a soft snore. She was fast asleep. Saber shook his head, as he started to move. Their time together forged a stronger bond between them, as he felt closer to her than before. He could tell she was bottling something inside, but his intention was not to make her spill it on him. The mercenary really wanted her to relax for a moment, and the only quick thing he knew was through drinks. He was glad it worked out. Turning the door knob open, he approached the bed and gently placed her on the mattress. He grabbed the blanket and placed it over her body, making sure she was comfortable.

Satisfied that she was undisturbed, he quietly leaved the room, sparing one last glance at the priestess. He hoped they will get to the destination soon, without much problem, and definitely without those dastards who wanted Celica for themselves.

* * *

 **A/N:** Just a short vignette for my OTP in Echoes. The direction of this drabble-turned-vignette went all over the place, but I was pleased with the result. Hope you all enjoy.


End file.
